


Sir

by thiswasamistakeaaa



Series: move me, baby [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, BDSM, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, super brief mentions dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasamistakeaaa/pseuds/thiswasamistakeaaa
Summary: Andrew gets a new name, Neil reveals a truth.Or; Andrew and Neil have fun.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Goes from writing vague porn to straight up pwp. That's character growth right there.
> 
> Also BLOOM by Troye Sivan is a Neil Josten anthem and if you can't accept this I'm sorry you can't see the truth.

“What about ‘Sir’?”

 

“God no, that makes it sound like I’m old and rich,” Andrew said before shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

 

Neil sighed and scratched it off the list, under about a dozen other crossed off names. Half the names on there he knew would never make the cut, and several of them he had self-censored (like ‘Daddy’, which he had scribbled out with every pen color he had), but it was starting to get ridiculous. It seemed like Andrew had an excuse to hate every name he had found online.

 

Neil sighed again as he surveyed the path of destruction his pen had left. Andrew raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?” he said, rumbling and low, and fuck _,_ if he didn’t love that voice. Maybe if he hadn’t loved it so much they wouldn’t be in this fucking problem.

 

It’s not like Andrew _needed_ a different name when they had scenes. He wanted Andrew for Andrew, and that was final. But sometimes he felt like he just couldn’t convey his feelings by just saying ‘Andrew’. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. And how hard could that be? All he had to do was show his overwhelming, all-encompassing reverence and submission with a single term.

 

Neil was fucked.

 

“Out of all of these, which one do you hate the least?” Neil tentatively asked.

 

“I still don’t see the point of this. I guess the last one -- ‘Sir’. Better than that ‘Master’ shit like I own you or something.” Neil hated that he shivered a bit when Andrew said that.

 

“Well -” Shit, was he really going to do this? “Maybe the reason you don’t get it is because it’s not in context.”

 

That got Andrew’s attention. “ _In context,_  hmm?” Neil swallowed and nodded.

 

Neil could have sworn there was a glint in his eye as he suddenly stood up. He left some money -- cash, way more of it than the two orders of pancakes were worth -- on the table tucked underneath his plate, told a waiter that they had “urgent business to attend to”, and whisked Neil out the door.

 

* * *

 

By the time they had made it to the car, Neil could barely contain his urge to wrap himself around Andrew. It was a strange feeling, honestly -- Neil had never been a physical person to begin with, even before the years of trauma under his belt had made him almost completely touch-averse. Even as he had started getting into the BDSM scene, he had been skittish when it came to anything having to do with touch. Getting restrained was a no-go, and he had felt sick when he realized he liked impact play. He hated that he liked getting pushed and pulled around, that he craved getting told what to do and how to best please someone. It had taken him years to get over his childhood, and he felt like he was caving into some sick part of his mind that wanted to get abused again.

 

And then Andrew had appeared. He wasn’t his _answer_ , no, but he was pretty damn close. He knew Andrew was just another fucked up kid who had managed to stumble into the right club at the right time, but that didn’t mean he didn’t thank every day that he had been allowed to share with him.

 

* * *

 

When they got home, Andrew crowded Neil into the wall immediately. He pressed a bruising kiss into Neil’s lips and ran his hands down Neil’s arms, his grip tightening when he reached Neil’s hands. He turned his head and rest it in the nook of Neil’s neck, lips close to Neil’s ear.

 

“What do you want?” Andrew whispered, using that low Dom voice he always slipped into during scenes. Neil shuddered, but he knew what to respond.

 

“Whatever you want,” Neil said.

 

Andrew began kissing down Neil’s neck. His hands moved up Neil’s chest to start unbuttoning his shirt. Each button revealed more skin to paint with the bruises he and Neil loved so much. “‘Whatever you want,’ _what_?” Andrew asked against his neck.

 

“Hhh -- Whatever you want, _Sir,_ ” Neil managed to say.

 

Andrew bit down sharply. Neil yelped and tilted his head even further back, bearing it completely to Andrew. “Good boy,” Andrew said.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Sir,” Neil gasped.

 

“Quite a mouth on you.”

 

“You love my mouth,” Neil said. Andrew’s mouth curled into the closest shape it could get to a smile before he gripped the edge of Neil’s shirt and pulled it off. He did the same with his own shirt, throwing them into a pile near the bedroom door.

 

Andrew rested his hand on the doorknob before beginning his spiel. He gave it every time they had a scene, but that didn’t mean Neil didn’t still appreciate it. “When we’re in the room, I expect you to obey me, but a no is still a no.” Andrew paused a minute, but at Neil’s insistent nodding he continued. “What’s your safeword?”

 

“Baltimore, Sir.”

  
  
“And what is mine?”

 

“Oakland, Sir,” Neil said, still not over the fact they had both chosen city names as their safewords. Coincidences and whatnot.

 

“Good,” Andrew said, then turned the doorknob and led him inside.

 

* * *

 

“On your knees,” Andrew said. No, not said -- _ordered_. Neil felt his legs fall out from under him. He needed this. Andrew always knew what he needed.

 

Andrew closed the door behind them without even looking and stood in front of where Neil was kneeling. Neil kept his gaze steady on the ground. He knew better than to look up without permission. A hand caressed his face and coaxed him to lift his head.

 

“Good boy,” Andrew said as he met Neil’s eyes. Neil shuddered, all the lingering tension in his body melting away as he threw himself into his role, the place he was meant to be. “So needy today, are we?”

 

“God, Sir,” Neil gasped, all the air in his lungs curiously gone.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I -” Neil wasn’t sure. Except, no, that wasn’t really true. He _knew_ what he wanted, it was just that the words wouldn’t come from his mouth. “I want whatever you’ll give me.”

“But if you had to choose?” Unyielding. He _knew._

 

Neil felt like he had been knocked off balance. In every other scene they’d had, it had pretty much been all Andrew’s decision. Of course he had some input on their scenes, and he was allowed to say no to anything he didn’t want, but he had never been asked to supply ideas. Nor had he even thought to supply any.

 

Andrew didn’t move. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. “I can make a decision if you -”

 

“I want you to fuck my face.” The words were out before Neil could even breathe. Andrew stopped dead in his tracks, his face still blank but the gears in his head obviously churning.

 

At the beginning of their “nothing”, Andrew had slid a list to Neil detailing the most common kinks with ‘Yes’, ‘No’, and ‘Maybe’ checkboxes next to all of them. Scribbled on the top in dark ink was the note, “I already crossed out my limits.” Face-fucking had been on that list, and he knew Andrew remembered the badly-erased ‘Yes’ box and the checked ‘Maybe’ box that had been beside that kink.

 

Finally, Andrew seemed to settle whatever battle he had waged in his mind and looked back down at Neil. “Get on the bed,” he said quietly.

 

Neil didn’t have to be told twice. He scrambled to get up and onto their king-sized bed, which Andrew had already stripped of the comforter. He could hear Andrew rummaging in their closet, thrumming up the excitement in his bones. He fought hard to stay still, be good for Andrew so he could get his reward. Neil had to force himself not to peek when he heard the _thump_ of plastic on their hardwood end table. Andrew gave him an impassive once-over before straddling him, thighs surrounding Neil’s. He quickly undid the buttons on Neil’s jeans and pulled them off, revealing Neil’s hard cock tenting his thin boxers.

 

Andrew lowered himself onto Neil as he began palming him through his boxers. Neil moaned quietly, Andrew’s weight keeping him pinned against the mattress. “I’m going to finger you,” Andrew murmured, “and then fuck you with a vibrator. If you can be good and not come, I’ll fuck your face.” He punctuated the thought with a hard press against Neil’s cock, and Neil’s hips jerked as he bit back a loud cry.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, I’ll be good, I promise, _God, Sir, I need_ -” Neil said before Andrew got tired of his incessant babbling and shut him up with a kiss. He made quick work of Neil’s boxers and threw them on the ground before Neil heard him pop open the lube. Andrew’s clean hand trailed up and down the mess of scars on Neil’s chest while his other hand moved even further down. Andrew gripped his cock and roughly stroked him until Neil was gasping for air.

 

Andrew dipped down to tease at the hickey on Neil’s neck as he began rubbing Neil’s hole. Neil loved Andrew’s hands, fingers thick and slightly calloused from years of fights and god knows what. He made good use of them, too. He pulled up Neil’s knees to either side of him, perfectly framing Andrew’s torso as Neil looked on. A finger swirled around his hole, teasing out noises from deep in Neil’s throat. Neil’s hands gripped the sheets harshly.

 

Andrew had moved onto another spot on Neil’s neck by this point, intent on marking as much of him as possible. Neil needed it like he needed a hand holding him down. He needed everyone to know who _owned_ him -- not that Andrew would ever be okay with that idea, he knew. But that didn’t stop the thought from burning him from the inside out, the sheer desire for Andrew to take every part of him.

 

Finally, _finally,_  Andrew pushed a finger inside him. Neil groaned and shifted to take more, but Andrew gripped his hip firmly. “Sit still,” he growled out. The hand on his hip trembled minutely, same way it always did when Andrew was teetering on the edge of letting go. Neil couldn’t help the breathless laugh that bubbled from his mouth. Was it excitement? Anticipation? He couldn’t say for sure. All he knew was that he wanted _more._

 

Andrew picked up the pace, fucking in and out of Neil in a steady rhythm. Neil struggled to stop from bucking his hips into the motion, so Andrew moved his other hand to Neil’s chest to steady him. A second finger pressed against his entrance. “Good?” Andrew said against Neil’s neck.

 

Neil’s mouth and brain struggled to form words for a second. He managed to slur out a, “Yeah - yes, Sir, it feels -” before Andrew suddenly pressed in firmly and twisted upwards, locking in on Neil’s prostate. “Fuck! I - shit. Sir, I -” His words died out into string of mumbled curses and moans.

 

Andrew sat back to survey his work. Neil was flushed, panting heavily and twitching from his efforts to lay still. Andrew’s hand didn’t let up, torturing Neil’s prostate relentlessly. Neil wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle him stopping at this point, though. “Neil, safeword.” His voice sounded grittier than usual.

 

“Sir,” Neil bit out, “It’s _-_ it’s Baltimore, Sir.”

 

“Are you using it?”

 

“No,” he almost shouted, “feels so good, God, don’t stop, I need -” Andrew swatted him lightly on the ass.

 

“Impatience is not attractive,” Andrew said. His hand slowed and Neil whined as his fingers pulled out. He stopped when he realized Andrew was reaching over his head for the bedside table. Andrew came back with a vengeance, gathering Neil’s wrists with one of his and holding them gently above his head, a silent order for them to stay there. He kissed Neil like he was drowning and Neil was a stray pocket of oxygen. He kissed Neil like he was Neil was _his,_  and he was Neil’s. Neil felt faded and alert all at the same time as he felt the cool press of slick plastic against his hole.

 

He loved this part. The slow stretch as the vibrator slid into him was dizzying in its own way, only exacerbated by the way Andrew was devouring his mouth. Andrew’s free hand moved up Neil’s chest, tracing the scars that led up to his nipples, which he rolled between his fingers.

  
Andrew pulled back a bit to start fucking Neil in earnest, dragging the vibrator in and out of him. It was curved specifically to drive itself right into where he was most sensitive, and Neil couldn’t stop the moans escaping his mouth. It was overwhelming, to say the least. His dick pressed hard against his stomach, but Andrew didn’t even acknowledge its existence. He just kept at his task, pulling the vibrator out slowly and thrusting it back inside. Waves of pleasure washed over Neil, every sensation blending together beautifully.

 

Then Andrew turned it on.

 

Everything was suddenly cranked up to eleven. Neil started shaking, the noises coming out him wrecked and incomprehensible. Andrew acted as if nothing had happened. He continued teasing Neil’s nipples with his free hand and pumped the vibrator like his life depended on it.

 

“Fuck, Sir,” Neil moaned.

 

“Don’t come.” He moved his free hand to hold Neil’s hip hard, his motions cold and merciless. Neil’s cock was red and dripping pre-cum on his abs. Neil’s hands gripped the headboard, white-knuckled. His eyes shut tight, mouth drawn up in pleasure/pain, and he could feel himself nearing the edge fast.

 

“Sir, I’m close,” he slurred.

 

“One more minute. Be good.”

 

The minute stretched on for an eternity. Every push of the vibrator jolted through Neil and his cock, drawing out screams from him. Neil had never been very vocal in bed, but this had obviously unlocked some portion of his mind that had been lying dormant. His cock twitched, aching for release.

 

Finally, the minute ended. Andrew switched off the vibrator, and the harsh grip on Neil’s hip turned to a soothing stroke. Neil was breathing heavily, gasping for oxygen and Andrew. Same thing. “Neil,” Andrew said low, “do you need to come now, or can you wait?”

 

Neil didn’t say anything for a moment. Andrew moved a hand up to caress his cheek, and he felt himself nuzzling into it before he could register the hand even being there. Everything felt soft and he felt so, _so_ good. Eventually, he managed a quiet, “I can wait, Sir.”

 

The corner of Andrew’s mouth twitched as he said, “Good boy.” He picked up a pillow and unceremoniously threw it on the hardwood floor. “Kneel on the pillow, baby.” Neil’s insides turned to mush as he heard Andrew, his Sir, his everything, call him _baby._  He wanted to cry, but he knew that would throw Andrew off, so he held it in. He got on the floor and dropped to his knees.

 

Andrew took a second to pull his pants and boxers off, leaving him completely naked except his armbands. He walked over to where Neil was kneeling and rest his hand in Neil’s hair.

 

“Still yes?”

 

“ _Fuck yes, Sir,_ ” Neil said. The gentle hand tightened to grip his hair.

 

“Tap my hip or the floor to tell me to stop,” he said. Neil nodded enthusiastically and let his eyes flutter closed. His mouth opened, and the comforting weight of Andrew’s cock rested on his tongue. He suckled the head, running his tongue along the underside until Andrew shallowly thrusted in.

 

Even though he expected it, it still caught him by surprise. He sucked in a breath through his nose and relaxed as Andrew began fucking his mouth. Neil hummed in appreciation, and Andrew groaned. Andrew’s cock hit the back of his throat and his eyes prickled, but he loved every second of it. It was sloppy, it was primal, it was everything he had wanted. Andrew’s thrusts began coming faster and more erratic, low groans becoming more frequent and punctuated by curses, and Neil basked in the sounds that Andrew was trusting him with.

 

Andrew tensed and spilled into Neil’s mouth, the cum mixing with the spit dripping down his lips. Neil looked up to see Andrew’s eyes drinking him in. Andrew pushed Neil back and took his cock in his hand, jerking him off fast and hard. His hand cradled Neil’s head against the hard floor as he straddled him. Neil’s surprised moans were muffled by Andrew kissing him, only letting up when Neil finally came. They panted and Andrew rest his head on Neil’s shoulder, not leaving just yet.

 

“I don’t mind the name,” Andrew said. Neil’s heart swelled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a fic of Neil and Andrew meeting for the first time in this AU. Thoughts?


End file.
